


Doom and Hope

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Future, Gen, Lucifer came back and Trixie?, Slice of Life, Trixie's reaction, Tumblr Prompt, What if?, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Everything happened so fast.One moment he was walking, the next one he was trying to stop those punches directed to his body.Lucifer didn't even notice her.He was so focused on the smell of the cold around him that he didn't see her running toward him, nor when she stopped and started to bash her fists on his stomach.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrsdecaestecker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrsdecaestecker).



> Prompt: What would be Trixie’s reaction when Lucifer comes back? || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/158361197038/hello-your-stories-are-so-lovely-i-may-have-a)

Everything happened so fast.  
One moment he was walking, the next one he was trying to stop those punches directed to his body.  
Lucifer didn't even notice her.  
He was so focused on the smell of the cold around him that he didn't see her running toward him, nor when she stopped and started to bash her fists on his stomach.  
“Trixie,” screamed her mother appearing from behind.  
When Chloe saw her daughter she rushed to her and tried to make Trixie stop, but Lucifer blocked her.  
“I thought you care about us,” Trixie said with her head down. “You made mommy suffer. You made mommy cry.” Her voice broken by a hiccup.  
Chloe put a hand on her mouth while Lucifer didn't do anything.  
“No one can make mommy cry!” Trixie exclaimed and she started to weep without stopping the punches.  
“I thought you were good.” She ended, and stopped to punch him too.  
Her head was turned to the left but her fists were still on his stomach.  
“Trixie, babe.” Said Chloe while lowering to face her. She didn't say anything, she just hugged her daughter tight.  
Lucifer stood still. He deserved that but, it hurt, inside.  
He wasn't supposed to wound people, but people could harm him, and to not be hurt, he wounded others.  
Contorted thought, but absolutely true, a recurring theme in his existence.  
He looked down at Trixie.  
When he was away he thought about her, it occurred just once, but it happened. He saw a bakery with many types of chocolate cake in the shop window.  
It was then when he thought about how the consequences of his actions could influence others.  
Now he knew how bad the girl took his leaving.  
Trixie was angry at him and even more at the fact that he made the Detective cry. Chloe cried for and because of him.  
Another constant in his life.  
Lucifer closed his eyes and inhaled once again the scent of the cold air, then he perceived something warm on his wrist.  
“I'm sorry.” Trixie apologised.  
Lucifer felt like smiling at her was the right thing to do in that moment.  
Trixie shoulders relaxed and she finally looked up at him.  
Chloe was behind her, wrapped up in her arms and coat.  
Lucifer looked at her.  
Even with all his doubts about the true nature of their relationship, she was in his veins.  
Her eyes were sad and fixed on her daughter. Chloe was taken by surprise by Trixie's action too.  
The girl showed more than once her tough personality, but she was also kind like her mother.  
Lucifer was somehow pleased by the fact that Trixie could surely defend herself when someone got her mad, but at the same time he wasn't happy that this time he was that someone.  
“Mommy, we have to teach him how to say goodbye”, exclaimed Trixie turning to Chloe who started to smile.  
A gust of wind engulfed them bringing to Lucifer's lungs the scent of cold, of something you can't decipher.  
That perfume you can feel at night, when the sun goes away and taste of burned and hot chestnuts.  
A fragrance that it's always the same, but you can't describe it, that has something special in it. You can try to decompose, but you won't be able to classify it.  
As soon as you feel it, it triggers a reaction that makes you shiver and vibrate uncontrollably for a few seconds. Even if you're under layers of clothing.  
And between all those sensations, Lucifer clearly smelled something which, from that moment, he will relate to cold.  
Chocolate cake and Trixie.


End file.
